


The one where Cas won't let Dean cum

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Cas edging dean // Oh my god PLEASE write something about Cas making Dean want to cum so much but he ALWAYS denies him and when Dean does cum it’s so powerful</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Cas won't let Dean cum

Cas started simply by jerking Dean off until he was close to coming. Then he stopped. After that Cas pushed a lubed finger into Dean’s ass, fingering him slowly, brushing over his prostate until Dean was whining loudly but he still didn’t let him come.

Cas pulled his finger out and took Dean’s cock into his mouth after reminding him that he had to tell Cas when he got close to coming. Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

Cas alternated between sucking hard on just the head of Dean’s cock and deepthroating him, just keeping all of Dean’s length in his mouth. After a few minutes Dean choked out that he was close so Cas pulled off. He played with Dean’s nipples until his breathing had gone back to normal and he stated that he was okay.

Cas pushed two fingers into Dean, sucking one of his balls into his mouth as he fingered him. This time, he fucked him with his fingers fast and deep, pressing against his prostate every single time.

“Cas, I’m close, please let me come.” Dean sobbed but Cas just pulled his mouth and fingers away, pressing little feather light kisses on Dean’s thighs.

“Not yet. We’ve only been doing this for little over half an hour, you can take a couple more rounds.” Cas said, caressing Dean’s legs with his hands. Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat and shook his head.

“I can’t. Cas I can’t.” Dean sobbed.

“You can, I’m sure of it. Two more rounds, then on the third I’ll let you come. Okay?” Cas asked. After a moment Dean nodded.

“Okay. Two more.” Dean breathed out.

“I’m going for your cock again,” Cas said right before he wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock. It had started to go red already after being rock hard for so long, been brought so close to coming over and over again.

Cas stroked the whole length slowly until he wrapped his palm just around the head. He rubbed and twisted over it, teasing the underside and slit with the tip of his fingers. It only took a couple of minutes until Dean told him to stop or he’d come.

“You are doing so good, Dean.” Cas praised with a proud smile on his lips. Dean let out a humorless chuckle.

“I’m about to die here.” Dean shook his head, a small tear rolling down the side of his face.

“You aren’t going to die, I won’t let you,” Cas promised. Dean smiled a little.

Cas pushed two fingers back into Dean’s hole, soon pushing a third one to join them. He spread his fingers, brushing over Dean’s prostate. A big drop of pre-cum spilled out from Dean’s cock.

“Are you close yet?”

“Ah… Getting there.”

“Do I need to stop yet?”

“Not yet. I’ll tell you.” Dean’s voice was shaking. Cas nodded, looking back down to where his fingers were working in and out of Dean.

A minute later Dean groaned. “Close.” Cas pulled his fingers out completely and sat back.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?”

“How many was that?” Dean asked instead of answering.

“Two.”

“So if you fuck me you’ll let me come then?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Yes. Fuck yes.” Just the thought that after this delicious torture he’d get to come with Cas’s cock pounding into him almost made him come.

Cas took a bit more time this time before he touched Dean again. He rolled on a condom, lubed himself up slowly before looking up at Dean again.

“You can come as soon as you want to, you don’t have to hold back anymore.” Castiel said gently as he positioned himself over Dean and gently started to push inside.

Dean’s head fell back as soon as Cas pushed all the way in. He groaned loudly.

“Fuck me!” Dean growled. Cas chuckled but started to move.

He picked up his pace quickly, making Dean scream just after four thrusts.

“Fuck! fuck fuck fuck gonna come, gonna come! Fuck! Fuck me Cas!” Suddenly his whole body arched up from the bed so violently that Cas almost fell off from on top of him.

Dean screamed so loudly the whole time as he came that Cas was sure half of the city heard him.

Dean kept on coming and coming, endless amounts of cum making a mess between them. Cas watched him in awe. Finally Dean’s body flopped back down on the bed, his eyes closed.

“Dean? Are you still with me?” Castiel asked. When Dean didn’t answer he gently slapped Dean’s cheek. “Dean?”

“Uh… Fuck. Did I die? I think I died. Am I in heaven?” Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at Cas. Cas laughed relieved and shook his head.

“You didn’t die, you are still very much alive and you still got my dick up your ass.” Castiel informed him. Dean looked up to him like he didn’t understand a word Castiel was saying, then suddenly he smiled brightly.

“Awesome.” Dean breathed out and wrapped a tired hand around Cas’s neck. “You gonna keep fucking me?”

“May I?”

“Yeah. Be gentle, I think I died a little.” Dean mumbled, making Cas chuckle.

“Of course.” Cas leaned to kiss the tip of Dean’s nose as he slowly started to move again.

It didn’t take long until Cas came too with a low grunt. When he pulled out gently Dean was still like jello under him. Cas pulled him to his side.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Castiel whispered to his ear.

“It was amazing. Sorry I cried.” Dean mumbled. Cas was amused by how he had managed to wear him out completely.

“It’s okay, the most important thing is that you enjoyed it.” Castiel kissed his temple.

Dean hummed with a small smile on his lips.

“Need sleep.” Dean mumbled, his eyes already closed.

“Sleep, Dean. I’ll clean us both up.” Castiel promised. Dean was snoring softly before Cas even got out of the room.


End file.
